


He's MINE. Okay?

by Plz_Humor_My_Ships



Series: Bandom Oneshots/Multifics [6]
Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Anxiety Disorder, Claiming Bites, Cute, Dubious Consent, Fear, Fighting, Human Pete, Hurt Pete, Jealousy, Love, M/M, Paranoia, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Patrick, Protective Patrick, Sad, Scent Marking, Stalking, The Rape/Non-Con is because Pete doesn't consent to mikey trying to claim him, Werewolf Courting, Werewolf Mates, Werewolf Mikey, Werewolf Patrick, challenge, mate bond, prompt, scared pete, soulmate, werewolf frank, werewolf gerard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 04:32:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13756383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plz_Humor_My_Ships/pseuds/Plz_Humor_My_Ships
Summary: Okay, to be honest being a Werewolf was pretty awesome. He was strong, fast, had better senses-even though he still needed glasses, which was bullshit-he could turn into a monstrously sized wolf, and Pete was his.But Mikey Way's trying to challenge that.Patrick and Pete are mates and Mikey has the hots for Pete and goes about it way wrong.The Rape/Non-Con is because Pete doesn't consent to Mikey trying to claim him. (No Rape)Can you do one where Patrick is a werewolf and Petes his mate blah blah blah you know the drill-but what if Mikey gets jealous and tries to get between them DRAMA





	He's MINE. Okay?

Okay, to be honest being a Werewolf was pretty awesome. He was strong, fast, had better senses _-even though he still needed glasses, which was bullshit-_ he could turn into a monstrously sized wolf, and Pete was his. Admittedly it was partially in a possession way. Pete, weather he just be his friend, lover or collogue is Patrick’s mate and therefore his.

His alone, no one else could have him, provide for him, protect him or love him like Patrick could. The best part was, Pete knew that and had accepted him. Took on his position as Patrick’s mate as easily as he played his Bass. If Patrick wanted to look after him then he would let him. Sure he put his foot down and didn’t let the other just order him around.

But he still understood when Patrick needed him to just do what he was asked, it was usually about a wolf thing anyway. He didn’t mind that either, on full moons during the mandatory transformations, he’d stick close no matter where or when.

When Patrick, turned on his own will, those were some of his fondest moments, Patrick was really soft and Pete liked to bury his face and hands in the thick reddish blonde fur, letting Patrick curl around him. Wrapping him in warmth and love while he  growled at anyone who dared to get close to Pete. Pete wouldn’t admit to the warmth he felt when Patrick did that, he suspected though, that Patrick knew anyway even while he chided the younger man, what could he do though he just felt so safe.

Patrick never showed off his fully possessive instincts. He’d never had the need to, but like everything since they arrived for Warped, that was ruined too. It had been a _really_ shitty day so far. The bus broke down half way to the first location, an amp had started shrieking like a dying banshee whenever they tested it, and his favourite acoustic guitar, one he brought with him on every tour, the one Pete had given him for his birthday 9 years before, needed to be restrung.

All the pressure was building, and he felt like he was going to either burst or lash out. He wanted Pete. He wanted his mate, and quiet and sleep. He wanted to curl himself around the older man once again and remind himself that he was happy and everything would be okay. Fortunately, due to their bond he could sense that Pete was on his way back to their bus, having just left to make sure they were still on for the next night and had sound checks scheduled.

But just like everything else on this godawful day when Pete returned, something was wrong. He smelled like… like, his eyes widened when he realized what that scent was. Pete looked about as tired as Patrick felt, but even just a small smile lit up his face when he saw the wolf. Patrick however, narrowed his eyes and growled, ignoring the ache in his chest when he saw hurt flash then disappear just as quickly on Pete’s face, he circled him. Sniffing and narrowing down where the origin of the offending scent was coming from. Pete held still, probably realizing that it wasn’t him, Patrick was upset at.

Patrick realized the scent was coming from Pete’s shoulder, from the brush of the scent gland of another wolf. One he didn’t recognize. He could have just brushed it off as an accident _if he didn’t know_ , wolves had to consciously create the thin oil that secretes from the areas where scent glands are.

Whoever this was, they were marking Pete. But Pete was _his_ , so they could fuck _right off_. He moved forward quickly, taking Pete by the forearm and heading to the small sleeping area in the back of the bus. Because it was just the two of them there was only one slightly larger than usual bunk. Raised high so that there is storage space underneath. Joe and Andy had taken the majority of the equipment so they could use that space for when Patrick had to shift while on the bus. He shoved Pete into the bed and put up no resistance when Patrick crowded him into the wall of the bus, closing the divider curtain Patrick pressed himself so he was between Pete and the open world.

“What’s wrong ‘Trick?” he murmured quietly, gently running a hand over Patrick’s bicep. Who then ignored the question.

“Who touched you here?” he asked instead, pressing his nose into the patch of scent, beginning to smother it in his own. Pete seemed to need a moment to think, if the staring into space and small confused humming was any indication. It was only a few seconds and the foreign scent was nearly completely covered when Pete perked up.

“Oh yeah! It was the bassist of one of the other bands here…” he trailed off. “Mickey? No… no right it was Mikey, yeah that’s him. He was weird, nice to talk to, but weird, when I was coming back he pat my shoulder and kind of… he uhh” he didn’t seem to know how to explain it.

“Did he rub his wrist here?” Patrick asked quietly, satisfied with his scent on Pete, he wriggled up until he had the brown eyed man tucked into his side. One hand rubbing his back, making sure to leave more of his scent, and the other carting through his soft hair. Pete hummed in confirmation and content. It pleased Patrick greatly to know he had this effect on the sensitive man.

“Why?” Pete whispered tiredly, which was understandable seeing as he had barely slept the night before, if at all.

“That guy was a wolf Pete-“ he explained patiently “- he put his scent on you and…” his words started to morph into growls, displaying his obvious displeasure, only calming when Pete started tracing shapes on Patrick’s stomach where his hand was resting. Mumbling barely understandable promises of staying away from the other wolf and his love for Patrick. He only smiled to himself, listening to Pete’s mumbles become incomprehensible, the flowering shapes traced on his stomach becoming a fist clenched tightly in his shirt and Pete’s breathing steadied, as he slept.

***

The tour unfortunately continued in that fashion, amazing shows, great people, and Mikey _fucking_ Way trying to scent Pete. It seemed that at the end of every day Mikey had found one way or another to place a claim on Pete. Now, Patrick was a very forgiving man and had never met Mikey, but even when he tried to seek him out to talk and get him to stop, the other man slipped away and Patrick never seemed to be able to find him, apart from when he and his band, My Chemical Romance were playing their show times.

He ‘d tried to find the rest of the band but they stayed secluded and hidden away most of the time too which was _so_ inconvenient. He was willing to let it be, continue to cover over Mikey’s attempts, even though they were starting to get more aggressive, stronger and more frequent. When he had asked how the other wolf was doing it, Pete had, had genuinely no idea, he explained how he had tried to get Mikey to leave him alone but the other wouldn’t stop flirting with him.

It pissed Patrick off that this whole thing was starting to scare Pete. Who had taken to sticking around Patrick and the rest of the band as much as possible, avoiding major contact with others outside his friends and generally shying away from being out in the open. It was so unlike him, but he seemed genuinely frightened, he tried to explain, when Patrick asked why, he said he was afraid of why it was him, why Mikey was so persistent, how far he would go and what it was doing to their relationship.

That one was a fear Patrick immediately put to rest as best he could. He was Pete’s and Pete was his, his alone, and he would never, _ever_ want anyone else. After a few stops on the tour, he’d relented and explained the situation to Joe and Andy while Pete was thankfully, getting some much-needed sleep. The others, having learnt about wolves a long time ago, understood how bad this was for everyone involved.

The talk ended with the two swearing to help find the asshole, and keeping Pete safe, they didn’t know how far this guy was willing to go, and it scared them as well. It was no use though. None of them could find him, apart from Pete when Mikey cornered him whenever he had the chance. Despite all their precautions, nothing could have stopped what happened when they were so close to the end of the tour.

***

Pete was hurrying back towards the bus, he’d been in the maintenance tent because his Bass needed to have a piece replaced. The others were all busy, each having a job or task that needed to be completed, so Pete had to go it alone. That was their first mistake, the second having been that he’d put it off until after dark _._

 _‘I’m_ _not like Patrick’_ , he thought. He can’t see in the dark all that well, he’s only human after all. He’d just been passing the bathrooms when arms shot out and dragged him into the dark building. Strong hands pushed him up against the wall, the freezing tile biting through the back of his thin hoodie. A cold nose pressed against his neck, a position Patrick often took, but this wasn’t _his_ wolf. Fingers wrapped over his mouth, locking in his cries and pleads for help, leaving only muffled whimpers and tears.

“You’re so beautiful, and you smell so good” He thrashed harder, desperate to get away.

“But you’d smell so much **better** , if you smelled like **me** little mate.” _Oh god_ , Pete was going to be sick. Sharp teeth set against his neck, too close for comfort to the invisible scars of where Patrick, had bitten and claimed him years before. As soon as the teeth started pressing in he lashed out, loosening Mikey’s grip and bringing his knee harshly into the younger’s dick. Luckily, the other pulled away, just enough for Pete to pull free and make a break for his and Patrick’s bus.

With the fear and adrenaline, thrumming in his blood it was no surprise, when he made it there faster than usual. He burst in, legs giving out as soon as the door swung shut behind him, he squeezed his eyes shut, bracing himself for impact. But as soon as he did so, two warm arms wrapped around him, still frightened by the earlier incident he cried out. Struggling to get away, once again as sobs consumed him, all he felt was complete and utter dread and fear, frightened so completely of the thought that his assaulter has gotten into his only safe place.

It took gentle touches and a quiet hummed song for him to calm enough to open his eyes.  Patrick. It was Patrick, with another cry he threw his arms around his wolf, shaking and holding tight, Patrick would protect him.

It didn’t take long for Patrick to realize what’d happened to the man in his arms. If the scent was anything to go by, and the rivulets of crimson staining the neck of Pete’s favourite hoodie, streaming from puncture wounds around a blossoming bruise. It took hours to get them to bed. Pete struggled whenever Patrick pulled away to gather the first aid, and threw up any food or water Patrick tried to get in him.

Huffing sobs and apologies, shaking while trying to hold himself up, one hand on the floor, the other fisted in Patrick’s shirt.  There could never be a worse time for Pete’s anxiety to rear it’s ugly head. It was an hour or so and a successful half a bottle of water, later when they were finally curled together in the dark bunk. Pete was asleep almost immediately, his breathing unsteady, hitching quietly, which admittedly would have been adorable if not for the circumstances.

***

The next day he couldn’t stand it anymore. His heart ached, for Pete, who had been clinging to Patrick or the other two whenever the younger man wasn’t available. He drew the line and threw away his restraint at sunset, when Andy had merely tapped Pete’s shoulder to get his attention, and he had burst into tears.

He stormed out, letting the others scramble to follow him. _Enough was enough_. As soon as he was out of sight, he shifted. Taking his wolf form and turning to press his nose to Pete’s cheek, it was easy for him seeing as, as a wolf he stood as tall as when he was human. He nuzzled the human, barking a soft _‘boof’_ against his neck, taking in the stubborn remnants of Mikey’s scent. He used that and turned to track the bastard down.

It honestly wasn’t hard now that he didn’t care about hiding. He tracked the scent to one of the busses on the outskirts of the clearing the venue was in. He padded behind it, letting loose a growl, just loud enough for a wolf inside to hear. There was a crash, then frantic and curious whispers before three men stumbled out of the bus.

They rounded the rear and froze when they saw him. _Good._ The one in the middle stepped forward, placing himself between Patrick and the shortest of the three. Mate’s then, that’s okay he wasn’t after them anyway. He focused on the tallest; the asshole who dared to touch what was his. His hackles raised and he growled threateningly. All three pairs of eyes widened. The one from the middle, evidently the leader, raised his hands, in a placating manner.

“Whoa man I don’t know what your problem is, he didn’t do anything okay?” _No! Absolutely not o-fucking-kay._ He took another pace forward, curling his lips to bare his teeth which had the desired affect of making his growl more threatening. He watched as they glanced over him, becoming a little fearful.

“Hey wait, don’t-“ The one with red hair choked a little in surprise and Patrick felt a hand sink into his scruff. Pete’s hand was shaking something horrible. He turned a little, moving to place himself between his frightened mate and the foreign wolves, his heart swelled from Pete’s effort to calm him down- to regain peace. The red headed man jerked, as though he were going to protect Pete from Patrick, which was foolish. He sniffed a little before realization dawned on him, he nodded and stepped back.

“Hi, I’m Gerard, this is my mate Frank, and this is my brother Mikey-“ he introduced himself gesturing to each of them respectively. Patrick snarled when the offending man’s name was uttered. The hand on his neck slipped down until it wrapped over his haunches, the other raising to gently rub his jaw. He closed his mouth, taking care not to cut the delicate fingers on his razor sharp teeth. Pete’s voice trebled when he spoke, barely above a whisper, though just loud enough for the advanced hearing of the others, his heart beating a mile a minute.

“Th-this is Pa-Pat-Pat-“  While he struggled Patrick nuzzled himself close in support. He gained a little respect for Gerard though, as the other remained quiet, waiting patiently with a reassuring smile.

“Patrick and-d I-I’m-I’m his ma-mate, Pete” Gerard’s face brightened little.

“Yeah I heard of you guys, I was at one of your shows the other day, uh anyway, Patrick? Do you think you could change back and we could talk about this. He glanced between Pete and Patrick before looking at his own companions, pausing when he saw his brother staring at the two looking as though he had seen a ghost, almost as pale as one too.

Strong hands fisted his fur, as Pete pressed his face into Patrick’s neck, whispering niceties to encourage him to change. Through their bond he could sense Pete’s vulnerability, he didn’t want to talk anymore and it made his heart ache. He sighed and relaxed his shoulders, feeling the pins and needles like sensation as he changed. Once finished he turned, making a point to set himself directly in front of Pete, mostly blocking him from view. Mostly- because Pete was still taller than him, wolf or not. Gerard seemed to take this as an invitation and stepped forward a little as he spoke.

“Hey so, you wanna explain?” that infuriated him, _does he seriously not know?_

“Your _brother_ -“ he spat “stalked, then tried to mark my mate, no not tried to- almost did” Gerard went very still, his face becoming impassively blank. He moved again only stopping about three feet away, cautiously he leaned forward and around Patrick to sniff silently and eyed the bandage around the bassist’s throat. He sighed, and turned to his brother, who wouldn’t meet his eyes, though still tried to speak, he couldn’t though because the red headed man cut him off before he could utter a single syllable.

“I don’t want to know why, Michael. I just know you did, I can smell his blood on you, and you all over him. You have no excuses.” The growled scolding caused the other to flinch and stare at his shoes. Patrick voiced his reasoning for being there.

“You know what this means.” Gerard sighed sadly as Mikey jumped in fear. He nodded and poked the other hard in the chest. “You know I love you Mikey, but that is not okay. Whatever happens to you next, you fucking deserve it.-“ Patrick ignored the rest of the interaction in favor of guiding Pete to a log a little ways away, gently prying fingers from his shirt. Instead, he wrapped them around his glasses. Figuring giving the older man a distraction would help. He kneeled in front of him.

“Take care of these for me okay?” he received a wavering smile and an almost silent “love you” for his efforts. He turned, shifting once again, and stalking towards the open area, standing tall as a stocky, dirty-blonde wolf padded over.

It was over quickly, in barely over a minute Patrick had Mikey on the ground one paw on his muzzle, the other over Mikey’s own. His teeth prickling into his throat. Gerard called it, when Mikey whined in defeat. Patrick carefully pulled off, shifting again, ignoring the light headache and burn in his muscles from the frequent shifting in such a short time. He growled lowly at the downed wolf.

“You’re going to stay away from us, don’t touch him, don’t talk to him and don’t even look at him. Do you understand?” Mikey frantically nodded as he got onto unsteady legs. Once satisfied, he turned to the other wolves offering them an apologetic smile.

“Sorry about your brother Gerard, you seem like a cool guy” the other looked pityingly at his brother before chuckling and shaking his head.

“You’re not sorry.”

“Yeah, you’re right, he had it coming for a while.” He nodded solemnly.

“Yeah… I’m not surprised, would you and Pete wanna hang out sometime? I was meaning to find you guys to ask about one of your songs. It was sick dude.” He smiled pleasantly surprised by Gerard’s lack of aggression seeing as he just beat up his brother. After agreeing to meet sometime in the future, he bit them goodnight.

Glaring one last time at Mikey in warning he headed back to Pete who was frowning in concentration, his tongue sticking out slightly between his teeth as his shaking hands cleaned a spot on the lens of Patrick’s glasses, while he almost silently counted his breaths- a tactic Patrick recognized, he used when trying to curb his anxiety. When he crouched in front of the absent man, he finally seemed to be noticed, Pete perked up, presenting the now spotless glasses to the younger man, much like a small child presented their art to their mothers, with glee and apprehension.

He commented quietly on how they had never been cleaner, standing up right and pulling Pete with him. Hand in hand, they made their way back to the bus, the sky just starting to light in the early morning hours, he hadn’t realized they had been out that long. They chatted quietly the whole way there, discussing future plans for shows, meeting up with Gerard- and by extension most likely Frank too- and other topics that came up along the way.

They stumbled up onto the bus, shedding clothes as they trudged to their bed, where they curled together. His leg between Pete’s and Pete’s arms around Patrick’s waist. Tangling themselves together as they breathed in harmony, two halves of a whole entity. As it should be, because Pete is his, his alone, no one may touch him, or hurt him. He was Pete’s too, and he knew Pete thought the same of him.


End file.
